


Сударь, Сашенька и гадательный валенок

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: В руках у него оказался валенок. Большой – минимум сорок седьмого размера, старый, можно даже сказать, заслуженный валенок. Кажется, в этом валенке лет десять шарились по кустам и корням, а потом еще примерно столько же грызли острыми зубами. Еще к валенку прилагалась калоша, весьма и весьма увесистая. Попади это сооружение вот так с лёту Сашеньке по кумполу, и прогулка имела бы все шансы закончиться довольно печально.





	Сударь, Сашенька и гадательный валенок

Ничто, как говорится, не предвещало. Здесь, на островке частной застройки, можно было забыть, что ты находишься в городе – заборчики, домики, фруктовые деревья под белыми шапками, нетронутые сугробы. Тишина и спокойствие, изредка нарушаемые собачьим лаем.   
Тем не менее, снаряд летел Сашеньке в лоб. Прямой наводкой. И обязательно прилетел бы по назначению, если бы Сашенька не скомандовал сам себе «Ложись!» и не исполнил бы резво собственную команду, плюхнувшись в свежевыпавший снег. Так что обошлось. Немного повалявшись и убедившись, что враг ограничился одиночной атакой, Сашенька поднялся, встряхнулся, огляделся и пошел исследовать снаряд, торчащий из сугроба.   
– Дела, – пробормотал он, освободив снаряд из снежного плена.  
В руках у него оказался валенок. Большой – минимум сорок седьмого размера, старый, можно даже сказать, заслуженный валенок. Кажется, в этом валенке лет десять шарились по кустам и корням, а потом еще примерно столько же грызли острыми зубами. Еще к валенку прилагалась калоша, весьма и весьма увесистая. Попади это сооружение вот так с лёту Сашеньке по кумполу, и прогулка имела бы все шансы закончиться довольно печально. Называется, погулял по частному сектору, подышал свежим воздухом…  
Почесав в затылке, Сашенька совсем уж собрался закинуть валяного монстра куда подальше и продолжать променад, как вдруг высоченный деревянный забор, возле которого вершилось все действо, натужно затрещал и покачнулся. На него кто-то лез. Сперва на досках показались руки в умильно розовых вязаных рукавицах. Потом через край перекинулась нога (Сашенька подозрительно прищурился, но нога была не в валенке, а в легкомысленной, совсем не зимней кроссовке. Кроме того, в прилетевшем валенке она утонула бы, как в тазике). А следом подтянулось и все остальное.   
Сашенька насупился.   
– Привет! – с отвратительной бодростью воскликнуло остальное. – О, ты нашел мой валенок! А в какую сторону он носком показывал?   
– Сударь, – мрачно сказал Сашенька. – Какого хрена?  
Веселость Сударя несколько полиняла. Но не исчезла.  
– Это такое старинное святочное гадание, – выдал Сударь все так же жизнерадостно, но чуть тише. – Кидаешь валенок через забор на дорогу, а потом выходишь и смотришь. В какую сторону он носком указывает, там тебя и судьба ждет. Так куда мой валенок смотрел?   
– Вниз, – ласково оскалился Сашенька.   
– Вниз? – растерялся Сударь. – И что это значит?   
– Что я тебя сейчас закопаю, – с готовностью пояснил Сашенька и за обтянутую узкими джинсиками ногу сдернул Сударя с насеста.   
Тот слетел, как миленький, и пикнуть не успел. Совсем уж зверствовать Сашенька не стал – поймал его под мышки, не дав грохнуться. И прижал к забору. Сударь дернулся было, но девяносто семь кило Сашенькиных ума, обаяния и прочих в высшей степени положительных качеств держали жертву крепко.   
– За что? – выдавила жертва.   
– За причинение тяжких телесных, – сказал Сашенька. – Потенциальное. Ты совсем идиот этой дрянью швыряться? На дорогу поглядеть, проверить слабо?   
– Э-э-э, я не подумал, – Сударь втянул голову в плечи.   
Судя по гладкому лбу и чистым голубым глазам, раздумьями он себя утруждал нечасто.   
– Давай-ка тебе по макушке валенком зарядим и проверим, в какую ты сторону носом упадешь, – предложил Сашенька.   
Сударь зажмурился. И пробормотал что-то вроде «Я больше не буду».   
– Прикопаю под забором, – посулил Сашенька. – И ты вообще больше никогда ничего не будешь. Гадалка, блин.   
Сударь беззвучно шевелил губами: не то молился, не то боялся огрызаться вслух.   
Пожалуй, на этом воспитательную беседу можно было считать оконченной. Сашенька слегка стукнул своего несостоявшегося убийцу об забор для острастки и, удержавшись от соблазна развернуть и отходить валенком тощую задницу, разжал руки. Сударь со вздохом облегчения стек ему под ноги, оказавшись чуть ли не по уши в сугробе.   
Непорядок, решил Сашенька. Так ведь можно и самое дорогое себе отморозить. Некоторым придуркам, конечно, лучше не размножаться, но живое все-таки… жалко. С этими альтруистическими мыслями он за шиворот выудил Сударя из сугроба – тот висел смирно, как нашкодивший и смирившийся с судьбой кот – стряхнул с него снег, попутно слегка облапав, и прислонил к калитке, где было более или менее расчищено.   
– Ну хорошо, – вдруг сказал Сударь таким тоном, будто продолжал давно начатый разговор. – Все равно я все неправильно сделал. Обувь надо было свою брать, а валенок еще от дедули остался. Вот и упал носком вниз – какая там у дедули судьба, если он еще до моего рождения окочурился.   
Сашенька покрутил пальцем у виска. Но физиономия Сударя, наоборот, прояснилась.  
– Там на сайте еще одно было! По собачьему лаю. Значит, надо взять нож, выйти на улицу, резать снег и слушать…  
Бреда Сашеньке хватало и на работе. Решительно развернувшись, он пошагал прочь.   
– Подожди! – крикнули в спину. – А как тебя зовут? На сайте писали, если кто валенок поднимет, надо имя спросить…  
– Собирался резать снег и слушать собак – режь снег и слушай собак, – отозвался Сашенька через плечо. – А у меня дела. Я в дурке санитаром подрабатываю. Там и познакомимся.   
– Ну валенок хоть верни?   
Голос прозвучал подозрительно близко. Сашенька остановился и посмотрел: так и есть, Сударь разобрался с конечностями и бежал следом. В своих кроссовках, джинсах в облипочку и кофте с вырвиглазным цветочным принтом, он на фоне заснеженной деревни казался кузнечиком, по недоразумению забредшим в Антарктиду.   
Но Сашенька не смягчился.   
– Нет, с этим валенком ты опасен для общества, – отрезал он.   
– Я больше не буду, честно! – ныл Сударь, незаметно, как ему, наверное, казалось, обходя Сашеньку сбоку.  
Сашенька, хмыкнув, поднял валенок на вытянутой руке.  
– Достанешь – забирай.   
Сударь приуныл. Пару раз подпрыгнул – безуспешно, разумеется. Потом повис у него на плече, как обезьяна на лиане, и призадумался, болтая ногами. Думающий Сударь Сашеньке как-то сразу не понравился: в эту ясную голову вполне могла прийти какая-нибудь гениальная идея – к примеру, сбегать за стулом. Да и рука уже стала уставать. Так что Сашенька начал отвлекающий маневр.   
– Я тоже знаю старинное святочное гадание, – сказал он.  
– Да? – встрепенулся Сударь.   
– Да, – подтвердил Сашенька, провожая взглядом тень мыслительной деятельности, покидающей гладкий лоб. – У тебя дома баня есть?  
– Сауна есть, – Сударь смотрел преданно, как щенок.   
– Сойдет, – милостиво кивнул Сашенька. – Слушай и запоминай. Ночью, ближе к полуночи, совершенно один идешь в ба… сауну. Снимаешь с себя все, никаких цепочек, крестиков, цацек…  
– И пирсинг тоже вынимать? – ужаснулся Сударь.   
– И пирсинг тоже, – припечатал Сашенька, мысленно прикидывая, что на лице у Сударя ничего нет, и в языке, похоже, тоже. Может, соски или пупок, или где поинтересней… – Вообще все снять. А ровно в полночь открываешь дверь на улицу, выставляешь зад и просишь суженого потрогать…  
Первыми у Сударя заполыхали уши. Потом краснота залила лоб, спустилась к щекам…  
– Если рука мохнатая, значит, парень богатый будет, – Сашенька с удовольствием следил за метаморфозами. – Голая – не повезло, босяк прицепится. А если шершавая…  
Сделав на последнем слове страшный голос, а после – многозначительную паузу, Сашенька свободной рукой сгреб Сударя за ягодицу. Тот – что удивительно – даже не заорал, только отцепился и в один, поистине балетный, прыжок оказался метра за три. А Сашенька размахнулся и зашвырнул злосчастный валенок на старую ветлу, торчащую на краю овражка. Там тот и повис, зацепившись за тонкие ветви на недосягаемой высоте.   
Сударь, до глубины души, оскорбленный таким вероломством, стоял с открытым ртом, машинально потирая джинсики в районе левого заднего кармана.   
– Весной птички на гнезда разберут, – сказал Сашенька в утешение. – Наследство твоего покойного дедули станет колыбелью для птенчиков и никому не проломит череп. Сплошная польза. Ну все, бывай.   
На этот раз в спину ничего не орали: видимо, Сударь потерял дар речи. И когда в просветах между деревенскими домами стала видна уже проезжая часть и серые стены панельных многоэтажек, эхо принесло сквозь усиливающийся гул транспорта отголоски крика:  
– …ня …рой… е…!  
Сашенька чуть сбился с шага. Второй есть? Второй валенок? Черт возьми, а вот это ему как-то в голову не приходило. Ну что ж… Он философски пожал плечами. Прогулки, как известно, полезны для здоровья. Почему бы не сходить еще раз – в хорошее-то место.   
И Сашенька, насвистывая, растворился в городской суете.


End file.
